The Human Stain
by Ludmila V
Summary: Son deseos prohibidos. Es hambre de piel. De eso no se puede hablar, no cuando es tan cercano. **Viejo fic de Jon/Sansa**


**_N/A: Un viejo fic que encontré por ahí._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de George R. R. Martin._**

 ** _Jon/Sansa_**

 _The Human Stain_

Se despertó agitada, en medio de la oscuridad, con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente y el cuerpo bañado en sudor.

Aun sentía vívidamente la calor de sus labios, el poder de su mirada sobre ella… Se incorporo, intentado aclararse las ideas. Ya hacía varias noches de esos sueños prohibidos que le atormentaban la conciencia.

 _ **Soy una dama, decente, y no debo soñar este tipo de cosas.**_ Pero aunque lo negase, los sueños volverían y con más fuerza.

Se ato fuertemente los lazos de su vestido rosa, la fina tela de satén le acariciaba delicadamente la piel. Se peino el cabello en dos perfectas trenzas recogidas a los costados de su cabeza, se cubrió los delicados pies con sus zapatos preferidos y bajo hasta el comedor.

Allí la esperaban todos sus hermanos, sus padres se hallaban ausentes y sabía que estaría él, porque si madre estuviese, él no estaría ahi.

Su sola presencia la cohibía, la confundía. Ese "Algo" reclamaba su atención frente a él, era imposible no notarlo. Gritaba a viva voz en su interior, reclamando lo que le correspondía por derecho. _**Cállate maldita voz, ¿Te corresponde por derecho?, ¿Qué crees, que cederé a tus peticiones? Déjame en paz.**_

Se sentó frente a él, con el estomago hecho un nudo, y de repente parecía no tener hambre. Intentaba probar bocado, pero no podia. La sensación se negaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo.

Cuando su mirada se poso en ella, su cuerpo se tenso…sus ojos grises parecían desnudarle el alma.

Algo dentro de ella se removió, y, por un instante, la idea de cortar esa pequeña distancia que los separaba, llegar hasta él y devorar sus labios a besos, la tentó.

Suspiro aliviada al alejarse de allí, directamente hasta el salón de bordado. La septa Mordane les enseñaría un nuevo diseño, y, como siempre, Sansa sabía que el suyo seria el mejor. Pero no, esta vez no fue así. "Algo"no le permitía concentrarse en las puntadas, sus finos dedos resbalaban tan solo recordar su mirada, una extraña y cálida sensación invadía su ser.

La septa quedo sorprendida de su falla, pero no le dio una perorata, tan solo asintió con la cabeza, sin palabra alguna. Sansa no podía más que sentirse avergonzada, la avergonzaba el hecho de fracasar por primera vez en sus actividades.

Al pasar por el patio de entrenamiento, fue como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el pecho, el corazón le dolía tan solo verlo: estaba solo, practicando con su espada, su escultural torso desnudo al viento gélido de Invernalia y sus movimientos perfectos. Era un excelente guerrero, no podía negarlo, pero su condición de bastardo lo seguiría fuese adonde fuese.

Se quedo observándolo embobada, los latidos eran lentos, con ese "Algo" atormentándole la razón. Y por fin lo comprendió todo: lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie, y cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo pareció cobrar vida propia frente a él. El muchacho siguió practicando como si nada, pero, cuando noto a la niña, se sonrojo avergonzado. Se corrió los mechones de cabello pegados a la frente por el sudor, envaino su espada, tomo del suelo el jubón y paso por al lado de la joven.

Tan solo basto un leve roce de manos para que la chispa que había dentro de ella estallara, abriéndole las puertas de un mundo desconocido hasta ese entonces. _**¿Por qué negarlo? Si quiero que esos sueños se hagan realidad.**_

Los días pasaron y no había un minuto en el que no dejara de pensar en él. La necesidad de satisfacer su deseo cada vez era más insistente, no sabía qué hacer. Despertar a la realidad era una tortura terrible, el mundo de los hombres y sus normas morales eran un muro para sus sentimientos.

Jon parecía no captar sus intenciones, como siempre la trataba cortes y fríamente. Sabía que él se negaría a cumplir, tan solo le quedaba soñar y desear en silencio.

Las apariencias ya no le bastaban, ese "Algo" la lastimaba, el deseo corría por sus venas. Ya no aguantaba más, a pesar de ser tan recta e impoluta, sus instintos la desdibujaban.

Decidió, por una vez en la vida, ceder a sus reclamos, le correspondería a esa voz.

Espero a que caiga la noche y el hogar estuviese en silencio. Se encamino hasta el cuarto del joven, con pasos decididos pero a la vez lentos. Al llegar a la puerta, suspiro profundamente. Dio suave golpecitos, y, en cuestión de segundos, el muchacho abrió, mirándola extrañado.

Se sobresalto al sentir los labios de la niña, pero no la detuvo. Hábilmente se desato los lazos de la bata, la delicada prenda de seda blanca cayó al suelo….Ya no había vuelta atrás.


End file.
